


Another Few Months

by Foundation Master (LawJust)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birthday, Embarrassment, Gay Male Character, Original Character(s), Penis Size, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawJust/pseuds/Foundation%20Master
Summary: It's easy to lose sight of the most important things in life. Sometimes it takes the help of our friends to get back on track. Especially when they're outside and naked on your porch...
Kudos: 1





	Another Few Months

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my profile here on CHYOA: https://chyoa.com/chapter/Another-Few-Months.788170
> 
> The six photos used in this short story are by Muscular Studio via their 2015 photoshoot staring the model Larkin.
> 
> Muscular Studio is a London based photographer specialising in fine art male nudes. Links to the photographer are below:
> 
> https://twitter.com/mascularstudio  
> https://mascularstudio.com - inactive  
> https://onlyfans.com/mascular  
> https://www.instagram.com/mascular_studio/

"Wake up, mate! It's your flipping birthday!" 

The gruff, rough voice Vince knew all too well cried after him, begging for him to open his eyes for the past fifteen minutes. 

"We know you're yanking off in there!" he shouted again. "Take a break before you muck your lad up!"

The men's chuckles speared Vince's ears, making the large, sturdy man prop his head against his pillow. No use avoiding the jokes and mischievous play with the man children he called his "best mates." Aversion to juvenile vivification would only agitate Carter and the crew who clearly anticipated his presence. 

Vincent "Vince" Harding's nude, muscular form draped the sage green fitted and flat sheets covering his king-sized bed. From his broad shoulders down to his levelled, thick buttocks and stout legs, pillows and comforters of varying colours covered Vince. Along with a used masturbator around his cock in need of washing. His mattress alone appeared to house a farm's livestock, yet it provided solace that he now must abandon.

The newly turned 41-year-old scratched his glutes, his heavy palm cupping his bulky cheek as he exhaled several deep breaths before plopping onto his back. He groaned, eliciting his mates' grand laughter; lassitude controlling his large-boned limbs. Even the slight chubby handles on his rectangular waist felt a kilo heavier than usual. 

"Fuck," he grunted. "I need to work out."

Vince stood from his mattress, stretching his massive arms before trudging his way toward the foyer window.

The red oak woodblocks screeched beneath his heavy footsteps, reminding him about the ragtag of unattended cumbers to his home. Perhaps he should take a day off from the job. Focus on matters in his house before they piled onto him, literally. But, he could not help but think about the promotion that awaited him.

His boss grown pleased with his handicrafts, all completed at the sweat of his brow plus his blood and tears. Annual reviews were upon him so he obligated to look good, no, better than his Type A colleagues. The heat in his body inflamed at the thought of being so close, yet so far. Knowing that one misstep could be the difference between his mediocrity and success. If taking a break would tarnish that, he would endure the grind for another few months.

As Vince reached the window, the sunlight illumined his large, naked body. A tender smile crept along his lips. Despite the modest weight gain and loss of tone, he had the strength and agility of any man half his age. But as he noticed Carter and his other mates outside, standing fully starkers aside from pink socks cladding their modesty, numbness radiated his expansive chest. His similarly aged friends still possessed bodies of 20-year-olds.

It was then Vince choked!

Why were his similarly aged friends as exposed as he, remaining outside his home with little worldly care?!

"Fucking hell?!" he shouted.

Vince sprinted towards the main entrance, uncaring of the heavy chain slapping against his husky neck. As his wide palms encircled around the door entrance, he remembered he needed cover for his scampering package and rump. His jaw fastened together before he pounded his fist against the handle.

"What's going on in there, mate? Mardy we interrupted your wank or just going mad?"

Vince collected a large, white towel from his growing pile of cleaned linen, shaking his head at the perpetual laughter at Carter's words. As he wrapped the cloth around his waistline, his elbow knocked one of his many stacks of shirts and boxer briefs. He suppressed the groan threatening escape as the washed items scattered about the wooden floor, though he ignored it in favour of confronting his friends.

Opening the dark, weathered wood entrance, Vince grimaced at the flaking, cream walls; the rusting iron bars hiding his rough-hewn windows and the eroding railing of his porch steps, which looked more like water pipes than impactful architectural elements. As he stood on the dirty, black mat, he found himself smirking at his best friend, the slender Carter Wills, and his bud, the stocky Leonard Gold.

Wait, where was…

"Got ya!" cried Tristian Gold, pulling Vince's towel from behind; exposing his bouncing, flaccid dick.

On reflex, the stocky man pushed his well-built mate into the tropical flowers over the railing on his right. The naked Carter and Leonard laughed, more so when Tristian's sole cover, the pink cock sock, fell onto Vince's face.

The 41-year-old scowled, the slight musk of Tristian's manhood pervading his nostrils. 

"Happy 41st mate!" cried Carter aloud, jumping up with outstretched arms as he waggled his concealed package.

"You're sure it's not his 14th Cee? We should have brought a smaller sock!" added Leonard.

The men laughed, even the denuded Tristian, who stood from the plants; both hands covering his family jewels while making his way towards Carter and his brother. Vince flushed, collecting his towel and Tristian's sock before leaning on the railing. He held the cloth and sock in his left hand, not bothering to cover himself as he would only bring about more jest towards his shrunken package.

"What are you fools doing here?" Vince questioned. "And why the hell are you lads buck naked on my porch? I have neighbours, you know?"

"Several kilometres away mate," said Carter. "Besides none of them want to see all this rubbish."

A pang of guilt sniped at Vince, who rose from the worn railing. Carter offered a slight smile, together with the other guys.

"We miss you Vince. After you became the gaffer at that trading company of yours, no one ever sees you except on the telly. We wanted to give you a surprise."

Vince's expression softened. He shook his head.

"By showing me your knobs?"

All the men laughed before Carter continued.

"Yup, just like old times. The festival is today."

Vince gave his buddies a dazed look. They wished to celebrate their annual pastime, but…but…

"Vince, please," said Carter, noting his friend's hesitation. 

The burly man turned to the entrance of his home, leaning his robust forearm on the archway. He looked downward, the slight shifting of the towel in his left palms knocking at his feet. Chills descended his back while his friends stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Mates, I'm in line to become the CEO. I don't think it's a good idea gallivanting nude at the jamboree. It could ruin my career."

Carter gave a knowing look, snapping his fingers to capture his best friend's attention.

"Maybe we don't have to go to the festival. But today you must do something for yourself, preferably with your lads," started Carter, both hands on his trim hips.

"Look at your home! When we were younger, you prided yourself on your appearance and well-being. Now you give everything to the job. We fret about you, Vince."

The stocky man nodded, turning his body towards the men.

"Don't worry!" Vince exclaimed with as much enthusiasm he could muster. "I could hang out once I get the promotion. In another few months, we will josh around like we always did."

Carter closed his arms while Leonard and Tristian found themselves unable to meet Vince's eyes.

"Vince…that's not true and you know it."

After a silent moment, Carter sighed, tearing off his sock to reveal his flapping cock before making course towards his vehicle. Vince watched as the two brothers followed, their varying sized, but firm behinds retiring from his view.

Vince wrapped the towel around his waist, unable to look away from his buddies as they shuffled through Carter's car for their clothing.

He looked at the state of his residence. It truly had seen better days. Better maintenance. Always filled with the laughter of his dejected friends almost daily. Despite his exhaustion, he had to admit just hearing the three lads take the piss out of him once again made him both happier and excited than he felt in months. Without a doubt, he had compromised his entire livelihood for success and money, but was it worth it? Each day, after extreme labour, he came back to a lonely, rubbish house only to gain another kilo and jerk himself off to somnolence. Each time he said it would only be another few months before he can stop working so damn hard. Another few months before he fixed his home. Another few months before he cleans up a bit. Another few months before he works out again. Another few months before he looks for a boyfriend.

Another few months.

Another few months…

…and now he was 41.

"Carter!" he cried aloud, immediately catching his friend's attention. Worried, the slender fellow, including Leonard and Tristian, trekked towards the home, their cocks flapping away now that they were completely nude.

Vince chuckled, eying their packages, particularly one of the stocky Leonard.

"You're sure you're 40, mate. Looks like 4 to me. Right, Cee?"

Leonard flipped Vince the bird before they all fell into laughter. Vince eyed a gleam that reached Carter's eyes.

"Get your pale asses in here. We'll eat a bit of breakfast, then head over to the festival."

All the guys agreed, making their way inside of Vince's home.

Another few months were finally here.


End file.
